The Boat
by MGIC
Summary: Just a little one Shot a decided to write while i was bored. E B!


AN: So I decided to actually do a one shot. I don't really know why. I guess I was just really bored!

Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to.

_

* * *

__I hate my life. _

_I can't believe I'm here._

I glanced back and Forth, looking at all of my co-workers reaping the benefits of our annual staff Christmas party.

I stared at the glass of Champaign that stood valiantly in my hand before taking a nice, long, sip.

This party has been the same every year, an excuse for rich business men to get awards for being masters of the universe.

I looked out over the vast sea; of coarse this party had to be on a boat, I mean where else are you going to put a bunch of drunk, horny people.

I watched my co-worker Sally stumble across the deck, rubbing up on men that caught her interest. _Any minute now_ _she is going to go flying over the railing as the boat takes a sudden turn. _

I snickered at the thought. Actually life at work would be a lot better without her.

For five years now I have been a whore for the advertisement industry, making little posters and Ads for all the Junkie garbage our economy was shooting out.

I glared at all the rich business owners and took another big gulp of my Champaign.

I couldn't believe this was my fifth time on this boat, five freaking times of absolute bull shit.

I titled my cup up to drink more Champaign but, it seemed I was out.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself.

"The view, I know it is quite extraordinary." I heard a man's voice reply from beside me.

I glanced up quickly and gave him a smile.

"No," I replied "I'm out of Champaign; it's really the only thing getting me through this night." I smiled and looked out at the water again.

"Ha, I know what you mean, these guys are really pissing me off."

I smiled at him again then turned around and walked away towards the bar.

"Another Champaign please" I told the bar tender.

As I waited for my drink, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the same man still standing there smirking at me.

He really was a very attractive man, messy, bronze hair, beautiful smile, expressive eyes, and by the looks of him quite the impressive body.

"Here you go madam, one Champaign." I glanced back at the drink in front of me, "thanks" I muttered and started walking to the other side of the ship.

The water was quite indifferent over here, but I continued to stare at it.

"Hello, again" I heard the voice from behind me.

I turned around and faced the man who appeared to be stalking me.

"Hello you" I smiled and looked up at him.

He glanced down at my glass "I see you got a refill"

"Yeah," I replied "it's about my tenth refill, I think I'm getting a little drunk." I stated and stared at the floor.

"So what's your name?" I asked still staring at my shoes.

"Edward Cullen" he replied.

I looked up at him; shock smeared all over my face "Of the Cullen franchise?" I asked horrified.

"Yeah," he smiled "You've heard of us?"

"Heard of you?" I growled "You're father is the richest man in Forks!"

"Haha, I guess you're right huh?" He smirked.

"Oh my God!" I said exasperated "You are exactly the kind of person I have been trying to avoid this whole party!"

I turned around and leered at the water in front of me, disgusted.

"But I'm not like all those other guys." Edward said from behind me.

"How so?" I pressed, still staring at the water.

"I'm not the one with all the money or fame," he explained "I'm just the son of one."

I chewed on this thought for a moment, it did sort of make sense, and he really had no control over what family he was born into.

"So, Can I have your name?"

I turned around to face him once again, "It's Bella."

He smiled down at me "So Bella," he started "Want to go somewhere a little more private?"

I looked at into his eyes "Where do you have in mind?"

He flashed his gorgeous, white teeth "Follow me."

So I did.

I followed him into the crew hallways and down the stairs.

Through another hallway and down again.

It really wasn't like me, following cute strangers to go hook up somewhere 'more private.' I guess giving that this night is really terrible I could use a little pleasure.

As I pondered the thought of his hands on me I heard him say "Is this private enough?"

I looked at where we were, it seemed that he had brought me to some sort of room.

It was quite elegant actually, I chandelier on the ceiling, a king sized bed in the middle, couch and Television off to the right, and a small bathroom to the left.

"There is a room on this ship." My question turned out to be more of a statement, but he answered me anyway.

"Who do you think owns this boat." He stated.

"Oh, so this is your room?"

"Yup, I have a room on all my dad's ships." He replied.

I took a step further into the room and I heard the door close and lock behind me.

I felt Edwards warm body press up against my back, then his lips made their way down my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him better access.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered against my skin.

I smiled and turned around in his arms; I looked into his beautiful green eyes then kissed his beautiful lips.

Edward let out a gasp, surprised by how forward I was, but soon replied to my kiss with the same amount of force.

His hands started wandering up and down my back, searching for the zipper. When he found it he slowly unzipped it, and moved his hands up to my shoulders so he could slide my dress off them.

I felt I slight breeze as my satin dress fell to the floor like tissue paper.

Edward started to push me back towards the bed as my hands worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Soon, another two things were added to the pile as a straddled Edwards almost naked form.

He moaned as I kissed my way up and down his neck, biting and licking some spots. I felt his hands on my back, and then suddenly I was on the bottom.

He smiled mischievously, and quickly unhooked my bra. I stared into his eyes, and he stared at my fully exposed chest hungrily.

Edward bent his head down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, I gasped, and the sensation was so good. Quickly, he went to the other one, leaving me gasping.

I let my hands wander down his muscular chest and to the waste of his boxers. I quickly pulled them down and he assisted me by pulling them completely off.

I joined Edward soon after in the naked party and he smiled at me.

I slowly brought our faces together and crushed my lips to his as he entered me, long and hard.

I gasped at the feeling of his length inside me and his lips went straight to my neck as he pumped in and out of me.

My hands grabbed at his hair, I felt as if I might explode! My breathing came in gasps and he started grunting.

We both came at the same time, screaming in unison. Edward collapsed on top of me, his breathing heavy.

Suddenly, he put his arms around me and rolled to his side so my face was resting on his chest.

"Mmmm, that was good." he breathed.

I smiled "It was almost worth coming tonight."

He laughed.

That's when I knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Well that's my one shot!

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Sincerely,

MGIC


End file.
